You Again
by bluelily3
Summary: What happens when Mugen finds Fuu again after five years? Does he still treat her like a little girl who's as flat as a board? And whatever happened to Jin? Updated, fixed Chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

Twenty-five years. He had been alive for twenty-five whole years. Back when he had been a kid, around fifteen or so, he never would have thought he would've lived to be this old. And there had been so many close ones. He had seen Death at least five or six times. Maybe more. He definitely didn't know how many times he had been wounded. Thousands. But here he was…twenty-five years old. Man, I don't know whether that makes me lucky or just plain screwed over, he thought. Maybe I would've been better off dead. Then he thought of what had happened five years ago. There had been that crazy girl, Fuu, along with Jin. He was glad they hadn't killed each other after all, but what a rush it had been to fight him. Sometimes he wished that he would run across those two again, but there was no chance that they would be together in the same place. Too bad they couldn't have kept in contact some way. At least he knew how to read and write a little now. He sighed. Oh, well, fate had a funny way of things. He knew that for sure.

Right now he was back in Edo. He had made it big gambling awhile back, and finally had enough dough to last for a couple of months. At least now he didn't feel his ribs sticking out when he put his shirt on in the morning.

Mugen stopped at a tavern. He peaked under the curtains, sizing the place up. Well, there were some nice chicks serving drinks and dancing around. Seemed okay. He ducked through the doorway and paused to let his eyes adjust. He blinked at the excess amount of smoke and noticed how crowded it was. It felt cramped, and the ceiling was a little lower than it should have been. What kind of dive is this? True, the women didn't look bad, but… He shrugged and sat down at a nearby stool. Not like I haven't been to a dive or two in my lifetime anyway. Why should I care? I fit right in here anyway… But something still bugged him about this spot. Edo usually did better than this. Maybe he had wandered into the lousy part of town and didn't notice. Like he had thought earlier, he did fit in with the scruffier people anyway. It's not like he was so much better than anyone. Over the last five years, he had started to feel different about himself though. He was better than some of the people he ran into. He didn't feel so much like trash anymore. Not since he had known Jin and Fuu. I guess they changed me a little bit more than I thought, he sneered.

"What'll it be?" He looked up from the bar at a woman behind it. Whoa, since when did the women start serving the rough drinks at a bar? This place ain't so bad… He glanced at the menu.

"You got more than sake? Never seen that before."

"Oh, yeah," the woman replied. "We have imported drinks here now." She noticed his skeptical expression. "I know, it doesn't look like it from the set-up of this joint, but the boss spends more money on booze than he does on the upkeep. Customers don't really seem to mind. We get the same local morons around here anyway. But hey, you don't look local."

"Nah, I'm not from around here. The moron part is true though. I know how to be one of those." He smirked at her, and she laughed.

"You don't look too bad. So, what would you like to drink?" She reached for some bottles, then suddenly glanced over at the entrance.

"Oh, crap, not this guy again." She poured him some sake.

"Eh?"

"Sorry, that man's a regular, and he doesn't like it when anyone else serves him. Throws a big fit. Hold on." She threw her head over her shoulder and shouted "FUU!"

Mugen had tossed the glass down, but it caught in his throat when he heard the bartender shout. He hunched over the polished wood, choking and spitting.

"What's up, Chiyo?" At the familiar sound of her voice, Mugen looked up. From first glance the woman didn't resemble Fuu. But when he looked closer…

"Damn." He muttered. It really was Fuu, and she had grown.

"FUU!"

She barely had time to raise the bottle from the man's glass. Chiyo. She was always yelling. I've got to get a better job one of these days, even though this place doesn't pay too bad. She walked over to the older woman, hearing someone choking on the way over. Another moron.

"What's up, Chiyo?"

"I need you to serve this guy. Genji's here again."

"Oh, great. Why can't we just kick his butt out?"

"I would, but Reno wouldn't like it. You know how he is. Every little bit helps. He'd let Lady Death drink in here."

"Fine." She turned around to face her next customer. The night had been long, and the smoke was starting to get to her again. She barely paid attention to the guy.

"Yeah, what'll it be?" She noticed the puddle on the bar. "Don't you like the sake? Or is it too strong?"

"Nah, this stuff sucks, lady. I've had stronger water."

"Well, I'm sorry but we can-" She stopped and leaned in to get a closer look at the man in front of her. Even though it was dark in the room, that voice…"

"Oh my gosh, Mugen?"

"Yep." He smiled his crooked smile, and she noticed that his facial hair had gotten fuller. The hair on his head was as ruffled and unkempt as ever, though.

"What-what are you doing here?"

"What, I'm not allowed in Edo?" He sneered.

"I mean, I just didn't…. Shut up!" She laughed.

"Didja think I was dead? That makes sense."

"No, I didn't think that, I just thought that you…" She trailed off.

"Hm?"

"Listen, I'll get in trouble for talking too much with you here, but I'm on a break in about half an hour. Will you wait for me?"

"Sure I will. Got nothing else to do anyway. I'll just have some more sake and try to drink it will my throat instead of my lungs."

"What? Oh, that was you choking. So it was strong enough."

"It's all right." She poured him two shots.

"They're on the house."

"Nah, I've got money now, I'll pay."

"No really, you don't have to-" He grabbed her hand as she finished pouring, and his dark eyes connected with hers.

"S'alright. I got this. You better get workin' before that chick yells at you again. I'll be here." He smiled again, and Fuu felt something in her stomach flutter. He was different, somehow.

For the remaining hour, Mugen watched Fuu as she served the other people. She looked sort of the same, but she was older and more…woman. Even her voice had gotten a little deeper. She had grown her hair longer, and it was pulled back like a geisha's. It was still a little messy, but it looked good like that. He bar-tender's robe was tight, not like her old robe had been. The sleeves were short, so they wouldn't get in the way when she poured the drinks, and he could see her white arms. Maybe she had been right when she said years ago that her clothes made her look like she was built like a plank. She sure didn't look that way now. Not that she was as curvy as some woman he had seen, and she didn't have anything falling out like a common prostitute. She was still discreet and, well, she was…Fuu. He felt himself blush, and it was a very unfamiliar feeling. He couldn't remember the last time he had blushed; it must've been when he was still a boy. But the way she was now, he couldn't help it. He had never thought that way about Fuu, they had just been friends before. She was like a sister to him. Why was he thinking like this? Somehow he didn't want her to think he was a pervert. He had acted crude with her before, but that had been when there was no danger of an attraction. She probably still thinks I'm a joke anyway. But had she really ever thought that? Before they had all left each other, he could have sworn that she was starting to have feelings for him. He had cared about her too, but not like…

He looked up from his glass to search for her again. His need to watch out for her was returning, just like the old days. She was mixing drinks next to that guy that the bartender had been annoyed with. He heard Fuu's voice over the noise.

"Sorry, Genji. Chiyo went home. If you want anything else tonight, it'll have to come from me or Suri over there."

Mugen looked at Suri. She had an unattractive mole on her face and a cigarette hanging out of her thin lips. Dang, I'd pick Fuu even if I didn't know her. Apparently Genji didn't like the situation either.

"I don't want that damn hag giving me anything! Why did Chiyo go home? She supposed to be here from seven to midnight!"

"I know, but she had a family emergency."

"Yeah, what? It's not like she has a husband or anything."

"It's not my place to talk about Chiyo's home-life. So, do you want another drink, or not?"

"Not from a skinny little thing like you. What are you, like, thirteen?"

"I'm the Year of the Snake."

"Huh?" Genji paused for a drunken moment. "What, twenty?" He started laughing. "You're still a tight little bud, aren't ya?"

Fuu started to pour him some more sake to quiet him down. He picked up the glass and acted like he was going to drink it, but at the last moment he threw it in her face, glass and all. She tried to dodge, but didn't make it in time and the glass struck her hard in the jawbone, breaking and sending shards flying. One of them cut her right below the eye. Genji laughed.

"Heh, heh. Listen to the little flower screech."

Seeing what happened, Suri came over with a bar towel and pressed it to Fuu's face. She gritted her teeth.

"I'm fine, Suri. Stupid jerk." She muttered under her breath. Her eyes met Mugen's. He saw the pain on her face, even though she was trying to hide it. She's gotten tough. Not that she was a complete wimp before. He remembered when she had gotten tied up and beaten by that Umanosuke bastard. She hadn't screamed, which made him admire her bravery and helped fuel his rage.

He stood up and casually made his way over to Genji.

"How's it goin'? Hey, lady." He pointed to Suri. "Give me a couple of the strongest drinks you got." Genji looked confused.

"Wha?"

"We're gonna have a little drinking contest, and if you win…" He reached into his pants and pulled out a small bag. "You can have some of this." Gold shone from inside the bag. "But if I win, you have to leave." Genji frowned, then looked at the gold again.

"How much?"

"Will five of 'em be enough?"

"Yeah, sure." Suri set the drinks in front of them. "This is hard liquor, boys. Ya better be ready for the burn." She cackled at them.

From the back, Fuu peaked at Mugen and Genji. What the heck was he doing? She thought it was great how he hadn't taken his sword out and immediately slashed the guy, but he was up to something. He gestured to start drinking, and Genji threw back the liquor. Before Mugen drank his, he waved his hand at Suri.

"Can I get a smoke? I like to smoke when I drink."

Now Fuu knew something was up. Mugen hadn't smoked before. Had he started in these past years? Genji laughed.

"So far, I'm winning. Heh."

"You're lucky I haven't started yet." Mugen sneered. He put the cigarette in his mouth and leaned forward as Suri lit it. Then he looked towards the back door where Fuu was, and winked at her. Oh, great. I hope he doesn't burn down this place too. She thought.

Like lightning, Mugen overturned his glass of liquor on Genji's head while he was on his second shot. Before he could strike out in rage, Mugen had the lit cigarette in hand, hovering under a long, wet strand of Genji's hair. It immediately burst into flame, and he jumped off of his stool, hollering. Fuu started to laugh, but thought again of the place she had worked in when she met Mugen, and what had happened. He just causes trouble everywhere he goes, doesn't he? Still up to the same tricks.

Everyone watched as Genji ran screaming out of the tavern.

"Well, that's one way to get rid of him." Suri muttered next to Fuu. She checked her face. "Why don't you take the rest of the night off. I can handle it, it's about eleven anyway. Besides, you should get reacquainted with that friend of yours. He's kinda sexy." Fuu laughed.

"Thanks Suri. I owe you a shift though."

"Hey, don't worry about it, honey. Us ladies have gotta look out for each other." She patted her on the back, then pushed her towards Mugen, who was heading in her direction.

Fuu was so happy that Mugen was here again that she subconsciously grabbed for his hand when they left the building. When she noticed it a minute later and blushed, she realized that he hadn't let go, or said anything. He just stared straight ahead, like he had always done when he talked to her.

"Is that a normal night for you at that place? It's not real fun being around a bunch of drunk idiots all night. Why did you get a job there?"

"Well, a friend of mine works there, and…Actually she's Shino's friend and-"

"Hold up." He stopped walking. "Shino? Why does that sound familiar? I think I heard Jin mention someone named Shino before."

Fuu smiled.

"You're right. Jin went back to the temple a couple of years back, and she was waiting for him. And guess what? She had his son while she was there. Jin's a father now."

Mugen stared at her in the darkness of the summer night.

"Wha? Whoa, that's crazy. Jin? Back with Shino? And a kid?"

Fuu just giggled, as they started walking again.

"I'll give you some time to let that sink in. We can go see them tomorrow if you want. It's a little late tonight, they're probably all in bed. You see, Jin and Shino and little Yukimaru live a few houses down from me."

"Yukimaru? Did Jin name the kid that?

"Yeah, he had a name before Jin came back, but I don't remember what it was, and they just call him little Yuki. I think he named him after someone he went to Muju Shinken with. You know, his old dojo."

"Yeah, that sounds like something he'd do. So, you have your own place now? Job must not be half bad."

"Yep. I get pretty good tips. I'm not as hot as Chiyo, but the guys must think I'm pretty cute." She blushed.

"Well, you have grown. And not just your-"

"Mugen! I knew that was all you'd notice about me if you came back!" He laughed.

"Take it easy. I meant that you've gotten taller."

"Yeah right. Anyway, do you still think I'm unattractive?"

"Come on. I never said you were ugly or anything, I just said that you didn't have…" He stopped again to get a good look at her in the moonlight. They stared at each other for a moment until Mugen could feel himself blushing again. Their hands were still clasped, and he let go and scratched his head.

"Uh," he stuck out his lower lip, like he usually did when he had nothing to say. "You look…well, you look a heck-of-a-lot different than you did before. I can tell you're older now, anyway." Fuu wasn't convinced.

"And?"

"You look good, okay? Are you happy now?"

"Good as in healthy or something?" Mugen sighed impatiently.

"Nah, that's not what I meant. I mean, you look good as in… nice."

"Nice as in cute?" Fuu smiled up at him. He growled and shook her a little. She just laughed.

"You look damn nice, okay! Nice enough, anyway."

"Enough? For what?" He looked her in the eye.

"Just shut up." She smiled and moved closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, imagine that. You actually smell kind of clean for once." She giggled again.

"Yeah, well you smell like a bar. But it's not too bad, I guess. There are worse things to smell like."

"Mugen?"

"Eh?"

"I really am thankful that you are okay, and I'm glad that you came here, so I could see you again. I missed you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You and Jin are my best friends. I love both of you."

"Love, huh? You love me? I don't think I've ever heard anyone say that to me before."

"Well," she blushed. "Yes, I guess I do love you. And you're gonna have to deal with it." Mugen just shrugged.

"Whatever. It's no big deal. I kind of like you too, especially now that you're not just a whiny little girl anymore."

"Aw, shut up, Mugen."

"Make me." He smiled mischievously at her.

"You're asking for it. Do you really want me to make you shut up?"

"Sure, give me your best effort."

Fuu closed her eyes and let her lips touch his before he could change his mind. She felt his arms go around her waist as he leaned into her. She was a little surprised, and opened her eyes on accident. She saw his face, and his eyes were closed. There was an intense expression there, and she knew now without a doubt that he meant what he said about her looking "nice". Their bodies pressed against each other, both longing to be held and loved. Mugen made a soft sound of desire as his hand went up to her hair. With one flick of his wrist he undid the hairpiece, and she felt her hair tumble about her. He had his strong hands in it, and she put her hands on the back of his neck. Her whole body was starting to get warm, and she felt like she would be carried away by the new feelings that were running through them. When they finally broke apart, she could feel his warm breath on her neck. She looked at his face to see what she'd find there. Instead of the typical lusty look he wore around women, this expression was softer, one that showed that he did care about her. When she looked out at the night she noticed that her small house was just yards away. She grabbed hold of his hand and led him to her front door.

"Well, here we are. My little place. I try to keep it nice. I hope it's all right."

"Looks good. Well, I guess I better find-" She silenced him with her finger.

"Mugen, come in. I don't mind."

"Fuu, I don't think I can just sleep here after-"

She smiled, noticing that was the first time he had ever really addressed her by her name. His voice sounded nice with her name on it.

"No really, Mugen. It's okay." Her eyes looked at him seriously. "Come in, please…" Then he smiled.

"Sure, why not?"


	2. Chapter 2

Waves crashed against the cliffs, spraying salty mist into the air. An occasional seagull still ventured here, but only once in awhile. They had learned long ago to stop landing on this island. Since many other animals knew the same information the seagulls did, food was running low again. He stood on the beach, feeling the familiar hunger pangs and ignoring them. He looked at his hands, noticing that they were strong and tan. Wouldn't they be smaller? He had been a kid… Suddenly he heard a scream. It was a woman, and it sounded like she was being tortured. He turned around and sped back to the jungle. When he got to the spot where all the screaming was, he saw her. It was Fuu, and she was stripped half-naked and bleeding all over. What was Fuu doing in Ryukyus? Was this a…?

"What happened to you? Who did this?" He bent close to her, ignoring the blood.

"I'm lost…I need…stay…Don't go…Mugen." Her words came out feebly, like she was close to death. Mugen blinked. What she was saying didn't make any sense. This had to be a dream. And he didn't like where it was going. He had plenty of dreams where he was hurt and suffering, but not ones like this. Fuu trembled in his arms and suddenly hunched over, coughing up blood.

"Fuu, hold still. I need to find someone to help us. You still haven't told me who did this to you. What happened?" He knew this was a dream, and he should just get out of there before she turned into a monster or something, but he couldn't leave her. Even if she was just a Dream Fuu. Then she started screaming hysterically, over and over again. No words came out, just the screams, like she was in horrible pain. He kept trying to ask her what was wrong, and then he found himself holding her close and comforting her like she was a child. But nothing worked. She just kept screaming until he thought he heard the sound of a baby crying with her. No, not this…oh crap. No babies…I can't handle babies…

He shot up in bed, covered in sweat and unconsciously shouting out. Fuu woke up instantly and lay her hand on his shoulder.

"Mugen? What's going on? Did you say something about a baby? I don't hear one…What's…Did you have a bad dream or something?" He was gasping, somehow he couldn't breathe. The air in the room felt so close and he was getting dizzy. He rolled out of her bed, almost tripping on his clothes.

"Hey, where are you going? Mugen, don't leave. It's not even morning yet. Hold on!"

With shaking hands, he tried to pull his pants on. Fuu stood up and went over to him. She grabbed for his arms, and out of pure fighter's instinct he pushed her back on the bed.

"Let me go, Fuu…I can't…I can't stay here. I've gotta go…" Fuu's eyes instantly filled with tears.

"What? You're leaving me? But we just got together again! You can't do this! After last night, and everything, you're leaving? Just like that?" She stood up again. "I won't let you! There is nothing wrong. You just had a nightmare, and you need to calm down is all." She approached him slowly, this time just touching his shoulder. She should have known better than to grab him so fast when he was barely awake like she did a minute ago. He was Mugen after all, and she should respect his boundaries.

Suddenly his legs seemed to collapse, and he almost fell down on the mat, but she caught him in time. She lowered him gently back on the bedding. She almost talked to him again, maybe to find out what the dream was about, but then she noticed something strange about him. His face had gone slack, and his body was limp. It was almost like he went unconscious, but his eyes were still open. When she looked into them, they were alarmingly empty. Did this happen to him if he got to close to people? Did her love for him push him over the edge? Maybe he just couldn't handle love. She shook her head. That's dumb, everyone's made for love. There has to be some other reason for this. I've got to figure out what's wrong, and try to bring him back to reality. Could he still be dreaming? Maybe he hasn't even woken up yet. She reached over and gently touched his face.

"Mugen? Are you awake?"

Suddenly he flinched and took a deep shuddering breath.

"Huh? Fuu? What…what happened?"

"You had a nightmare, and you were going to leave. See? You even started to put your pants on. You said something about babies when you woke up. Are you gonna be okay?" Fuu watched as he swallowed hard and nodded.

"It was just a dumb dream."

"But you're staying here, right? Your not leaving in the middle of the night?" She whispered. Mugen shook his head.

"Nah, I don't have anywhere to go anyway. But, I don't want you to think that I'm gonna keep staying with you. I'm not sure if I can ever stay in the same place for long, ya know what I mean? I'm not the settling type. So I…" He sighed and turned to look her in the eye. His dark eyes still managed to be piercing in the faint moonlight.

"Look, I wanna be here for you, Fuu, but-"

"Shh, it's okay. We don't have to figure anything out just yet, okay. I know the way you are. Do you think I would have gotten involved with you if I didn't know at least that much about you, Mugen? I don't care, because… Like I said before, I love you. It doesn't really matter what you do."

"Don't say that. It does to matter. I can't just up and leave you now. I got myself involved. That doesn't happen with me. I'm a loner, remember? You've heard me say it. I don't pair with anyone. I'm just having second thoughts is all. I think…" He sighed again and put the palm of his hand to his forehead. Fuu cupped his chin in her hand and made him look at her.

"Mugen, how much do you care about me?" There was a few moments of silence as they stared at each other.

"You don't know?"

"No, I don't. How am I supposed to know? Sure, we just got really physical with each other, but you do that all the time with other women, how am I supposed to-"

"I don't do it 'all the time'. You don't know that. I flirt more than I hurt, get it? I mostly just mess around, 'cuz hurting people isn't really my thing, you know? It may seem like it to you, but most of the stuff you would think you know about me is…well, it's just a big joke, Fuu. I've been nothing but garbage my whole life. My parents were garbage, and I was born on a hunk of garbage on the sea. That's what I'm supposed to be. But somehow, when I met you and Jin…I just didn't feel like accepting that about myself. I kinda feel like I can change. I can do some of that myself, but sometimes, I'm gonna need you to help me. No, Fuu, I'm not gonna up and leave you, not this time, but I need you to, you know, give me some pointers on stuff. This whole 'trusting people and being nice stuff'. I know it's in there, I just…"

"I know it's in there too, Mugen. I knew that the moment you starting following me to help me find my father. That's why I love you. Okay? And yes, I will help you. I promise, from now on, I'll be here in anyway that I can. You just have to trust me."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I trust you. You're on my tiny 'trust this person' list."

"And Jin?"

He paused.

"Yeah, Jin's on there too. I know that he wouldn't betray me. You two are all I have though. But that's alright. I used to have no one." He blinked his eyes sleepily. "And hey, if I have another weird dream and try to run out of here, just knock me out or something. I'll be fine in the morning."

Fuu just laughed as he took his pants off again and pulled the covers up around them.


	3. Chapter 3

Fuu woke up, blinking. The rice paper frame on the window hadn't gotten closed all the way, and the new morning sun was streaming in on her face. She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth and enjoying it. Up until yesterday, it had been raining for weeks. Summer was starting, and with it, the reminder of the trip she had made with Mugen and Jin. That had been her summer for change. Well, she thought, I guess this summer is a summer of change too. It's definitely not what I had imagined my summer would be like, but... She rolled over, grabbing the blanket with her. The air was still a little chilly, but it was warming up fast. Yep, he was still here with her. She had been half-afraid that he would freak out again. She still wondered what that was all about. It's not like they hadn't slept in the same room before. She smiled at him. He always slept with his guard completely let down. He was laying on his back with his chest and stomach totally exposed, arms and legs spread wide. He was also snoring like some kind of animal. She sat up, pushing one of his arms off of her, and wrapping herself in the blanket. She saw him shiver in his sleep, then he mumbled something and scratched his head. Geez, he's even nonchalant about being naked and cold in his sleep. She released the blanket from around her body and covered him up. He grunted like a pig after its discovered a new mud hole and rolled on his side. She watched him as he bunched the blanket up in his fists, like he was having to fight someone for the warmth it gave. He's had to fight for everything his whole life. Even this blanket is like a luxury to him. Poor Mugen. She smiled at him and noticed that he looked like a child when he slept. She stayed in bed for awhile, watching his dark eyelashes as they fluttered against his tanned skin. He muttered incoherent words, but as she kept listening, some of them started to make sense. The only thing that was really discernable was the cursing, though. His brow furrowed, and he started getting angry in his sleep. She reached a hand out and slowly stroked his hair, feeling like a mother. He grew quiet and relaxed so much that he started to drool. She wrinkled her nose and stood up. I guess I should make him something to eat. He's probably going to be starving. I wonder how long it's been since he's eaten? Then she remembered something. The gold that he had offered Genji. Where in world had he gotten it? He couldn't have come by it honestly. He probably hadn't done an honest day's worth of work in his whole life. He should try working at the bar like me. Nah, he would probably drink all the merchandise and start hitting on all the girls. In fact, I don't really know of anywhere that he could work without getting into trouble. What is he...twenty-five now? You'd think he'd be able to control himself by now. I guess he'll always be an animal. Oh well. She sighed as she uncovered the fire in the pit. I can't really think too much about what I've gotten myself involved in. There has to be a way I can help him out. She remembered his words last night about needing her. She never thought he would say something like that. He hadn't even drank anything last night. The one glass of sake he had, he'd spit out. I wonder what that was about? Did he actually want to be a better person? The more she thought about it, the more she knew that he would at least want to try. He wasn't a horrible person, she knew that. She was certain that if someone was being tortured, he wouldn't ignore it. He had helped her, and so had Jin. They really were good men. It was just hard to tell unless you knew them well enough. At least, she thought so. Maybe I'm just naive. She frowned to herself. Then she remembered the night before.

It had been...different than she had thought. It was different in a good way though. She had always expected Mugen to go all crazy and dominant on her if they ever got together. But he had been so nice... She recalled his raspy whisper in the dark. 'I'm not hurting you, am I? We can stop if you really want to...' She had just shook her head. He hadn't hurt her, not very much. But she kept thinking that it was so unreal, like this wasn't really happening. This was Mugen. Mugen's body, his voice, his warmth, his scent (thankfully still clean) and his kiss. She had felt the rough hairs on his face when his lips touched her, and it just served to put everything into further perspective. She had never felt anything so real in her whole young life. She knew that she would never forget it, and if they were together like that any other time after this, it would never be the same as this first time was.

Afterward, they had lain together quietly, Mugen with his head on her chest, breathing softly. She stroked his soft hair, thinking he was asleep. Then she heard his voice in the dark.

"Hey." It whispered.

"Yeah?" She was almost asleep herself, so she mumbled the words. He pulled himself up and looked at her closely.

"What is it, Mugen?"

"Are your ears pierced?"

"What? What kind of a question is that?"

"I just wanna know. Are they or not?" She couldn't see his face too well, but his voice was getting impatient. She might as well humor him.

"Yeah, what about it?" She answered, a bit too harshly. She had been tired, and she wanted to go back to sleep. He didn't answer for a second, but she could feel him fidgeting with something. He sort of grunted like he has pulling on something, and then he found her hand with his. She felt something drop into it. It was smooth and hard, like some kind of stone. She couldn't really figure it out. When she didn't say anything, he spoke up.

"It's my earring, dumb broad." He said this softly and sort of laughed in his throat as he said it.

"Mugen...You're giving this to me? I can't..."

"Just shut up and put it in your right ear."

"My right ear? Why does it matter which one?"

"Quit yackin' and just..." He sighed, and his voice was almost a whisper.

"I'm right-handed, get it?" Fuu just shook her head.

"Aw forget it. I'm tired..." He turned over and fumbled with the covers for awhile, but she could tell that he hadn't fallen asleep yet. She tried to think about why it would matter if he was right-handed or not, and then she remembered... His sword. He fought right-handed, and he had given her the right earring. This must mean he wants to protect me...At least, I think that's what he meant by it. I didn't really know he thought too deeply about these things. She scooted closer to him, smiling in the dark. She shook his shoulder gently.

"Eh?" His voice was thick, like he had been on the edge of sleep.

"Thank you, Mugen. I get it now. Your sword arm..."

"Yeah. Took you long enough, stupid." She put her arms around his waist and lay her head on his back.

"Shut up..." She said gently, and she remembered that she had fallen asleep like that. It would have been perfect if he hadn't woken up near dawn, all panicked and nightmare-stricken.

Now she glanced over at him as she made the morning tea. Every once in awhile he would twitch and groan like the shadows of night were coming back. There was a part of her that just wanted to take his slender body in her arms and hold him forever. He was like a dried up plant that she so desperately wanted to water. But too much water would drown him, so she had to be careful.

When she finished the tea and was starting on some rice, she heard him rustling around. He sat up, eyes half-lidded and running a hand through his tangled hair. He blinked, trying to get his bearings. He looked at her, and his eyes widened for a second or two. Then he smiled.

"Damn. I almost forgot…and I didn't recognize you." His dark eyes shifted slightly and focused on the jade stone hanging from her ear. She watched as he almost seemed to blush, but then shook his head like he was clearing it.

"Man, I don't remember the last time I slept so good."

"That was a good night for you? You woke up in the middle of it freaking out and trying to run for the door!" She walked towards him with a cup of tea, and he took it, frowning into the dark liquid.

"Oh yeah…" He looked up at her. "Well if you like having me around then you better get used to that. I've never really done well inside four walls. I guess it's kinda like caging the beast." Fuu laughed.

"A beast, huh? I always thought you were kind of like an animal. That's why I was a little nervous to be with you."

"Hey, you don't have to worry about it. I've never been scary with the ladies."

"Except when you fight one, right?"

"I don't really…except that one time with…" Fuu's thoughts connected with his.

"Sara?" Mugen nodded, his eyes blank. Fuu moved closer to him. She tried to sound extra understanding, like she wasn't jealous at all, but deep down, she was. A little, anyway. Sara was dead now, so it didn't really matter, did it?

"You liked her, didn't you? You seem to like a little bit of mystery in girls. Funny that you're with me now. I have about as much mystery as a…a…mushroom…" Mugen laughed at her.

"Is that the best you can come up with? A mushroom? Mushrooms have a ton of mystery, if you don't know what kind to look for. And anyway, I thought Sara was alright, but she kinda scared the crap out of me. You never saw the way she could fight. I've never seen anything like it. Not even from a man. But she really wasn't my type. I don't like to feel like the girl's gonna kick my ass, even though I act like it…"

"Well, you don't have to worry about me bringing you to your knees…"

"Hey, I didn't say anything about that. That might not be too bad…"

"Mugen, you really are a pervert." She rolled her eyes at him. He just grinned.

"Yeah, I know…" He stared at her with a strange look on her face, and then he suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, did you say that Jin lived around here? Why would he be in Edo?" Fuu closed her eyes, gathering her thoughts.

"Well, it's a little complicated. See, Jin did meet Shino here, and they would probably be somewhere else by now if it wasn't for her husband…"

"Wha? Shino's still married?" Fuu nodded.

"By law she can't really get out of it, although Jin is trying to find a way. They do have a kid together. But they aren't legal yet." Mugen scratched his head, irritably.

"Who cares about legal crap. If they wanna be together, then they should just be together, and let the government rot." Fuu smiled.

"Yeah, I kind of thought the same thing, but you know how traditional Jin can be."

"Sort of like an old man sometimes. So…is he around? I wouldn't mind seeing him again…it's been awhile."

"Yep, he's around. Like I said, they live a few houses down from me. They were going to live somewhere else, but Hanjiro (that's Shino's husband) is still around here, and Jin's sort of protecting Shino. He's not really very scary, but I don't know, they might be staying here for other reasons too." She realized that as she was talking, Mugen was inhaling the rice she had made for him. He must really wanna see Jin. I don't blame him, I guess. The did get kind of close while we traveled. She finished her rice while Mugen threw the rest of his clothes on. They were out the door and down the street before she could even think of making herself presentable.


	4. Chapter 4

When they stood in the doorway of Jin's house, Mugen couldn't help but notice how big it was. He turned to Fuu.

"Hey, how come Jin lives in a place like this? He didn't have any dough when we knew him. I know he doesn't get money the way I do. Jin never really seemed like a huge gambler."

"Well, he did gamble a few times…"

"Yeah, but he wouldn't make a habit out of it. Not like I did. I still go to the beetle fights, but now there's this new kind of fish that-"

"Jin isn't the one with a lot of money." Fuu interrupted. She didn't really want to know the gory details about these 'new kind of fish' ripping each other up. "You didn't really know Shino, and neither did I, but before her husband got them into debt (by gambling! She didn't hesitate to add later on) she was the owner of a high-end kimono shop. Those things sell for major money! I guess it's the kind of silk they're made out of or some-" She stopped when she noticed that Mugen was bouncing on the balls of his feet and picking his nose.

"Anyway, they're not bad off between them. Jin gets hired as a bodyguard every once in awhile too, just so he can feel like he's contributing. I also heard that he's been taking up a little gardening." Mugen laughed loudly.

"Gardening! Oh man, he's like an old man!" Fuu sneered.

"Not like flowers and stuff, you idiot! The farming kind of gardening! You know, rice and some vegetables. I guess he likes to know he's helping with food. That's what real men do." She rolled her eyes at him. Mugen snorted.

"Hey, I could do that too. It's not like it's real hard playing around with dirt." Fuu just sighed and grabbed his hand as an old servant woman led them into the house.

Fuu sat beside Mugen on the straw floor, waiting for the woman (she had introduced herself as Taka) to find Jin. She told them that Shino was in the garden with Yuki, and asked if they wanted to see them too. Fuu agreed. She was getting pretty close to Shino, now that she wasn't jealous of her. Jin had never really been her type anyway, and she loved to see how happy the two of them were together.

She fidgeted with the tea and onigiri that had been set down in front of them at the small, formal table. She wasn't used to formalities, but she wasn't worried about herself. After Mugen had rudely inhaled the small amount of food that was offered, he started to squirm. She looked at him in their surroundings, noticing how he sat the formal way, his feet tucked up underneath him. Before she had only ever seen him squatting on his wooden shoes like most peasants. She was surprised and delighted that he knew how to at least appear formal. Well, aside from eating all the food.

Within a few minutes, Taka appeared with Jin. She didn't formally announce him, since she knew they were old friends, but she would have if they had been strangers. Even though Jin wasn't very important, (he wasn't the governor's son or anything) he was considered the head of the household. Taka had spoken more to Fuu on their arrival because she knew her, and she also seemed a little apprehensive of Mugen. She had looked like she would speak to him earlier, but the way he stood there (slouched and distracted) didn't make him look like he was very important.

Jin bowed to Taka, dismissing her, and walked over to sit at the table with Mugen and Fuu. He had stopped wearing glasses five years ago, since there was no need to disguise himself anymore. His hair was longer than it had been too, and it felt down to his waist in a black velvet wave. He smiled at Mugen.

"Well, I didn't think I would see you again. Not this soon, at least." Then he looked at Fuu, which caused him to look at Mugen again. His eyes encompassed both of them. Then a slight blush showed up on his cheeks. He had just realized that they were together. How did he know? Fuu thought. He must sense something. Is there a different aura around us now? She blushed, and it wasn't a slight pink like Jin's. She knew she looked like a turnip. She tried not to look at Mugen or Jin, which started a staring game between her and the teacup in front of her. Mugen, seeing how embarrassed she suddenly was, looked at Jin. Before he could say anything, Jin asked,

"So, when did you arrive in Edo, Mugen? I'm surprised I haven't heard news of you by now." When Mugen looked confused, Jin went on.

"You know, the normal news. Crazy animal man stabbing holes into people in the middle of the street. That sort of thing." He laughed softly to himself. Mugen smirked.

"I haven't 'stabbed holes' into someone for awhile, actually…" Jin leaned forward, and subconsciously, so did Fuu.

"I see… Neither have I. I guess I've been busy with other things."

The rice paper door slid open, and Shino stepped in, leading Yukimaru by his hand. She sat down, and Fuu noticed Mugen's eyes on the boy. He must've noticed how much Yuki looks like Jin. Jin's eyes went to Shino's and they held her. Fuu was always jealous about that. The two them were so made for each other that it wasn't even funny. She looked at Mugen, and since he was still staring at Yuki, she saw his profile. She knew it wasn't the right moment, but her eyes took him in. The expression on his face was wonder, like he had never seen a child before. She hadn't expected that. She studied his dark eyes, the stubble on his face, and the uncombed mop of brown hair. He wasn't much to look at, but she felt an overwhelming love for him all of a sudden. It washed over her. Then she looked at the table, embarrassed again. When she looked back up, she saw Jin watching at her. He had been about to introduce his son to Mugen, and noticed how Fuu was looking at him. He smiled at Fuu, and there was a hint of laughter on his lips. She could almost hear him saying, "When did this happen, Fuu?" He had known that she had feelings for Mugen, but they had only just started to blossom. Shino caught Jin's eye again, and she also smiled at them. Then Jin acted like nothing had happened, and went on with what he was about to say.

"And here is the 'other things' I've been busy with. This is my son, Yukimaru." He turned to the little boy and his eyes filled with love.

"Yuki, this is my friend, Mugen." His voice was softer (if that was possible) and his hands were gentle on the tiny body of the child.

Mugen didn't really know what to say, and he was a little surprised by the "friend" comment. Well, I guess we kind of are friends, he thought.

"Uh…hey, kid." Yuki's eyes lit up.

"Mugen? The one you went on those adventures with? Weren't you guys trying to kill each other? Wow, I wanna see you fight. Daddy can you fight him, please?" Mugen stared at the boy, a little put off by the excitement of a simple five-year-old. For some reason, he had expected him to be shy and demure. He saw the flame in the child's eyes, and it reminded him of himself when he was young. Then he wondered, What would my kid be like? Nah, I would be the worst father around. No kid would want to call me Dad. But Fuu would make a good mom. He sighed inwardly, his thoughts ambivalent.

Jin laughed. "Maybe later, Yukimaru. We have to catch up on a few things first." The boy looked disappointed, but then Jin ruffled his hair. "Maybe in a little while you can show Mugen the skills I have taught you, as well." Yuki smiled big enough to cover his whole face, and bounced up and down.

"Yes!" He ran off down the hallway, and Shino and Fuu laughed.

"He may look like Jin, but he's more like you, Shino." Fuu said. Mugen raised an eyebrow. Shino was full of energy like that? He looked closer at her. She did seem to be very happy. Her eyes shone like two stars, and her cheeks were flushed with a maternal glow. He had always pictured a mom that would look like her. Without warning, she suddenly jumped up from where she was kneeling, and dashed after her son. He gave a giddy shriek, and her rich laughter vibrated through the house. They ran upstairs, and Fuu giggled softly as she could still her the sounds of their feet pounding against the wood.

Mugen noticed that Jin's smile was bursting with pride.

"Those two have become my life," he said without preamble. "I never knew I could have a family. Meeting Shino was the best thing that ever happened to me." His voice was confident; not ashamed of a single word he was saying. Mugen was almost embarrassed by the depth in his words. Then he shrugged it off. Fuu was looking at the table, tracing her finger along the grain of the wood.

"Hey, you wouldn't have met her without us." Jin's eyes widened.

"Well, no, but…"

Mugen ruffled her hair like a brother scolding his sister.

"Aw come on. Don't be such a ninny. He's happy, right?" Fuu flinched away from his rough touch, irritated.

"Yeah," she said, quietly. The room was silent for a moment. Then Jin stood up.

"Let's take a walk. For old time's sake." The two jumped up, unanimous in their need to get out of the stuffy room.

Fuu trailed behind them, just like they used to. She watched them as they jibed and laughed at each other. The fresh air had awakened something inside of them, and now they were talking like they just saw each other yesterday. She smiled to herself, trying to abandon the picture of Mugen she had in her head. When he had looked at Yuki…A deep urge to become the mother of his child had overwhelmed her. But she had to squelch it. There was no way he would want to become a father. He was Mugen for crying out loud. He barely knew how to take care of himself, let alone…Her thoughts stopped. Of course he knows how to take care of himself. He's been doing that his whole life. But he still seemed like a child to her in some ways. She looked at him again, and really tried to concentrate. His back was straight, and he walked with a swagger, like he had the whole world at his feet. He punched Jin in the arm and laughed. A deep, confident laughed that matched his smile. He really looked happy. I wonder if that has anything to do with me? I hope he's not just happy because we… oooh, if he's bragging me up to Jin…he's so gonna get it.

"Fuu missed you, you know." Jin's voice was soft. He was aware that she was only a couple of yards away from them. Mugen scuffed his foot in the dirt, looking down at it.

"Yeah…" Then he looked at Jin. "Don't know why though. You guys both think I'm a pain in the ass, right?" Jin's face grew serious and he nodded.

"That's beside the point. She cares for you, despite your shortcomings."

"Hey, Mister-High-and-Mighty. Just because you have a family now, it doesn't give you the right to call me on my-"

"You have Fuu. She won't leave you. Don't take her for granted."

"I wouldn't blame her if she did leave me. What's it to you, anyway?"

Jin sighed, and ran a hand through his shiny hair.

"Let's just say that she didn't hide her feelings too well. Ever since the two of us met again, she's been pining after you. I didn't know she felt so much for you, but I think seeing Shino and I together triggered something in her. Not to mention our son. She's just so full of love. You have to let her give it to you." Mugen punched Jin in the arm and laughed.

"I let her alright! She's got more going for her than I thought she did!"

Jin mouth curved downward in a disgusted frown.

"You idiot! If that's all you are using her for…We may have to fight sooner than I thought. Don't you care about anyone but yourself?"

Mugen growled and looked at the ground again.

"Come on, that's not how I meant it. I just…I can't talk about her with you. It's too weird." Jin leaned closer.

"But you do care about her, don't you?" His gaze was so intense that Mugen felt his innards squirm. Suddenly he pointed to his left ear.

"Look at my ear. Notice anything missing?"

Jin drew back, surprised by the randomness of his question.

"What? Oh, your earring." He grew silent, puzzled. Mugen nodded.

"Now, look at Fuu, man."

Still a little confused, Jin casually glanced over his shoulder at Fuu, who continued to lag behind. He noticed how distracted she looked, and when she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, the sunlight caught…an earring. Mugen's right earring. He knew then what Mugen was getting at. The island refugee had very few belongings, and for him to give up one of them. He didn't doubt Mugen's feelings for Fuu anymore. He turned to Mugen.

"All right, I see now. Just…no more crude jokes about her. I would never do that to Shino. Our love is private. If you really cared about her, you would honor her feelings and-"

"All right already! I'm sorry! That's just what I do. Lighten up!"

Jin just smiled at him, and then he turned around.

"Do you want us to slow down, Fuu?" Fuu looked up startled, like she had been in deep thought.

"Oh, sure." She walked closer to the two men. When she reached them, she pushed her way into the middle, so that she had one arm through each of theirs. She sighed with contentment.

"I really missed this…You two both mean a lot to me." She leaned towards Mugen, resting her head on his shoulder. She could smell spices in the fabric of his shirt, mingled with sunshine and body heat. When she had leaned over, her hand had slipped into Jin's, and she felt whole. His long fingers clasped hers in a brotherly embrace. Her eyes wondered to his, and he smiled his wise smile at her. He always seemed to know what she was thinking. She admired that connection she had with him. Then she turned to Mugen. He was staring ahead, a tranquil expression on his face. When he noticed her eyes on him, he turned. As fast as a thought, he kissed her cheek. She felt his warmth and the roughness of his skin, and then he parted, chuckling. She let go of Jin's hand to shove him playfully, but he kept his ground. She shrieked as he grabbed her by her slim waist and lifted her into his arms.

"Hey, Jin! Look what I found! What should I do with it?" He laughed and held her close.

"I think you should keep it." Jin said. Fuu smiled and buried her face in Mugen's tan neck. She felt his voice vibrate when he replied.

"I guess I will."

The bright afternoon sun shone on three figures walking out of Edo, into the surrounding trees. To anyone who happened to see them, they looked like they had grown up together. But Shino knew better. As she stood on the roof of her home with her son, she smiled at them. She knew that she and Yukimaru weren't Jin's only family. He had found his own five years ago.

Deep in the night, Fuu held onto the words that Mugen whispered to her.

I didn't lose you…I'm glad I found you again…


End file.
